Hellsing: The music of the night
by Tina senpai
Summary: Two lovers meet at night. Only at night, for they are the creatures of the darkness. Hans x Heinkel fanfic. Lyrics belong to Webber and quote to Kaleel Jamison. Warning: Smut.


~Hellsing: Music of the night~

~Hana's christmas~

'Relationships - of all kinds - are like sand held in your hand. Held loosely, with an open hand, the sand remains where it is. The minute you close your hand and squeeze tightly to hold on, the sand trickles through your fingers. You may hold onto some of it, but most will be spilled. A relationship is like that. Held loosely, with respect and freedom for the other person, it is likely to remain intact. But hold too tightly, too possessively, and the relationship slips away and is lost.' -Kaleel Jamison.

Only by night. They only ever met by night. It was meant to be that way.

Heinkel would arrive first, waiting for the moment in the secret place. The moment when he would come. As always, he would quietly arrive, sometimes stalking her her, like a hunter in the night. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up, notifying her all too late as Hans' arms looped around her.

She gasped and threw her head back, allowing him to see her offering.

Hans licked his lips and leant his head down over her shoulder, his mouth open and closing around the soft, wonderful flesh of her neck.

Heinkel could only moan at the wonderful pleasure she felt of his hot tongue and lips, sucking on that sensitive part of her.

"Hans." She whispered into his ear, her head next to his as her hand reached up and grasped a chunk of hair on his head, urging him to do more. She craved for it.

Hans', ever hungry for more of her delicious skin, promptly turned her around in his grasp and began to dip the tip of his tongue into the hollow of her throat and along her collarbone.

Little moans and whimpers of pleasure came from Heinkels' mouth as Hans' thoroughly tasted her. He'd missed it. It'd only been a few weeks, but he always found that wonderful taste of her skin unbearable not to have everyday. He craved for her skin. He craved for her.

"Han's...please." Heinkel clung onto him firmly and clawed at his clotheless back.

Hans' smirked to himself. He did love it when she begged him for more. When she wanted him more than anything in the world.

Silently, as was his disposition, his hands moved where ever they could, touching Heinkel in places that she shrieked and moaned at. Places he would grab roughly, others he would tenderly stroke, knowing how much she would like it.

Somehow, amongst the moments of moans and clings and clothes being practically ripped away from skin, Heinkel was lying naked on the grass, begging Hans' for what she wanted most.

"Please...Hans...love." She gasped breathlessly, having just been stroked in a certain place that Hans' seemed to be adoring.

Hans' merely looked up from his position and gave her a blank stare. Carefully, crueling back up towards her, his face now directly infront of hers as he gazed down at her.

He smiled softly.

"I love you."

Heinkel smiled back towards the face of the man she loved and clasped either side of his face in her hands. She knew that he would always remain true to his words. He never spoke unless she asked and it was too only hear the words that he felt so deeply. So real.

"I love you, my darling."

She drew him down to her and kissed him gently, her lips conveying the message her body spoke.

Hans', although enjoying the kiss, decided to be his usual playful self and break the tender atmosphere first.

Skillfully, his hand crept unnoticed between them, only touching her as he came to the mass of curls between her legs.

"Ha-Hans!" Heinkel cried and pulled back as he felt his fingers brush against the soft folds of her womanhood.

Hans smirked to himself, his ego inflating ever so slightly as he felt how much she already wanted him. And when he sniffed the air, the scent she gave off almost made him ravage her then and there.

Restraining himself a little more, Hans' crept back down to her body.

Heinkel watched and whimpered helplessly as Hans kneeled inbetween her legs and lifted her legs and hips in the air.

"Hans!" She cried passionately as he hoisted her knees over his shoulders as he bent low and place his face very close to her.

Having to know look up at him, she watched him as he seemed to still for a moment.

They were just staring at each other.

Then Hans' bared his wonderful teeth and flicked his tongue out. Heinkel could only scream in pleasure as his long, hot, wet appendage dived inside of her and wasted no time tasting her.

"Ha....Ha...Ha! Hans! AH!" She cried and dug her hands into the grass beside her, clawing up large chunks of dirt as Hans relentlessly pleased her.

Hans' gripped her hips firmly as she convulsed with her orgasm, licking up the juices as she came.

He had always loved that about her. That taste of her. He licked his lips, satisfied with his fill (for now) and proceeded to get back to what he had originally intended to do.

Slowly, he placed her hips down against his and leaned over her. Stroking his fingers through her hair, he watched her mewl and come down from the fantastic high she'd just had.

She breathed and watched him, readying himself atop of her and she nipped with her teeth, the pad of his thumb as it brushed over and between her lips.

"I love you." He whispered again and positioned himself to enter her.

"Then show me." She looked at him with begging eyes and he knew what she wanted.

Without hesitation and with careful precision and aim, he thrust inside of her to the hilt, burying himself deep within where she craved for him most.

He growled and bent forward, his face nuzzling the side of her head, as she moaned in pleasure at the feel of him inside aswell as him touching her.

"Hans...move...God, please move." She whispered, hoping that she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

Luckily, the slow and low growl she got in response was enough to tell her he had heard and he pulled his torso away from her.

She quickly admired his torso, shining splendidly in the moonlight, before she couldn't even fathom his image enemy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he thrust wildly in and out of her.

"Ha! HANS! OH GOD, HANS!"

Hans rolled his hips over and over into her, grunting and growling like the wild animal he was. He watched her all this time and grew hotter as she writhed in pleasure on the ground beneath him.

Heinkel could only scream and moan as she attempted to keep up with him, desperately trying to find some reason in her head. It was difficult when you had Captain Hans Gunsche, the love of your life and an animal buried deep inside you, filling you with an unspeakable pleasure that was impossible to describe in words and could only be understood with moan and screams of pleasure.

All to soon, that hot coil in Hans' stomach was ready to snap, but he didn't want to come yet. He wanted her to be pleased first.

Reaching one hand down and holding her hips in his grasp, he freed his other hand and brought it inbetween her and him, stroking a place that had her gasping for breath.

"Love. Love you. Come for me. My mate. Mine. Only mine." He growled and sounded like an animal in that commanding tone.

It was all too much for Heinkel.

"Hans...HANS!" She cried over and over again, tears pouring forth from her eyes as she felt herself being sent over the edge again. It was wonderful and painfully incredible and she couldn't help it. Somewhere, in her state of bliss, she clearly heard a loud and joyous howl and knew Hans' had reached his limit to.

Slowly, she felt his weight come down ontop of her and she welcomed him with open and tired arms.

They knew they had to catch their breath. They would be doing it all over again anyway and needed their energy.

As the moonlight disappeared and the early hours began, Hans' knew that the time had come. Stirring slightly, he wriggled his naked body away from Heinkels', who instantly latched on in her sleep. Undeterred, Hans' skillfully disentangled himself from her, laying on his side to face her as she roused from sleep.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, noting his playful smile.

"Do you have to go?" No matter how many times they met, how many times they'd made love, every morning they had to part from each other, she always asked the same question, in the same cheeky innocence.

He nodded slowly and drew her in for a kiss, his breath hot against her lips.

"You know my darling we're only suited for the night," he whispered as he tenderly stroked her cheek and gazed into her lust filled eyes, "we are creatures that dwell in darkness. We listen to the music that calls. Only then. Until next time, be satisfied with the wonderful way the shadows call to us as we join together. As one." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers, tender and passionate and wanting nothing more but to remain in the arms of the woman he loved.

Heinkel sighed and laid her head against the ground, her face pressed against her chest.

"This is why we should move Sweden. It's always night there."

Hans chuckled and noting that it was one hour till the sun would finally began to show, he knew he had time for one last quick nibble.

Diving on her giggling and squealing form, they kissed and done wonderfully despicable acts to each other, as the last edges of night crept away and light came.

Although parted, they enjoyed the night.

The darkness.

The moonlight.

Each other.

They loved greater in the night, than any other lifeform could have fathomed.

Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences.

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night.

Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you.  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you.  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then can you belong to me.

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night.

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night


End file.
